1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes hanger device for hanging clothes from a support rail. More specifically, the present invention relates to an extending clothes hanger device for hanging clothes from a support rail.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Clothes hangers typically include a hook and a depending hanger arrangement for supporting clothing within a clothes closet. However, clothes come in many sizes and shapes and much time is taken in fitting the clothing onto such hangers only to find such clothing later having slipped off the hanger because the hanger was too small to support the article of clothing.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem of the prior art hangers by the provision of an adjustable hanger device that is extendible to accommodate various sizes of garments to be hung.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a hanger device that overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art arrangements and which makes a significant contribution to the art of hanging clothes.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention.